Je ne t'oublierais jamais
by nynette
Summary: Petite one-shot sur Van et Hitomi. Environs deux mois après être rentrée sur Terre, Hitomi a annoncé à Van qu’elle ne voulait plus le voir, que c’était fini entre eux. Pourquoi ? Quatre années ont passés. Que sont-ils devenus ?


**Je ne t'oublierais jamais.**

Van et Merle étaient assis dans un des salons privés du château de Fanélia chacun lisant un livre. Merle n'était pas vraiment à sa lecture, tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête ! Quatre ans ! Cela faisait aujourd'hui quatre ans que la guerre contre les Zaïbacher avait pris fin, quatre ans que Van avait détruit la sphère du bonheur absolu. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis !

La princesse Mirana était devenue reine et Dryden avait fini par la rejoindre, ils étaient à présent heureux et Mirana attendais son premier enfant. Serena, la sœur d'Allen avait trouvé l'amour auprès de Gades, le bras droit d'Allen. Et Allen… Il était depuis peu marié à la princesse Elise, cette dernière lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait depuis longtemps et Allen avait succombé à ses charmes. A croire que le chevalier séducteur était destiné à finir avec une princesse d'Astria ! Merle elle-même avait fini par trouver l'amour auprès d'un homme chat vivant dans un village proche de Fanélia. Seul restait son maître Van… A dix-neuf ans, il était à présent devenu un bel homme que beaucoup de femmes courtisaient. Mais ils ne leur accordaient aucun regard, son cœur restait pris par une femme qui le lui avait brisé. Hitomi ! En pensant à cette fille qui fut jadis son amie et qui avait fait tellement de mal à Van, Merle sentit son poil se hérisser ! Bien que Van lui demande de ne pas lui en vouloir, elle la détestait de tout son cœur ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir dit à Van, à la fin de guerre, qu'elle l'aimait pour lui faire tant de mal par la suite ?

La fin de la guerre n'avait pas été simple pour Van. Après le départ d'Hitomi ils avaient tous œuvré à la reconstruction de Fanélia, mais à peine deux mois plus tard, une nouvelle ennemie était apparue. Vénila. On ne connaissait que son prénom et elle ne voulait qu'une chose : Van. Elle semblait avoir certains pouvoirs et avait réussi à se glisser dans l'entourage de Van, mais il l'avait vite repoussée. Elle avait alors monté une petite armée afin d'atteindre Van et ses proches mais n'avait jamais pu arriver à ses fins. En effet, elle avait fini assassinée par un de ses soldats dont elle refusait les avances et qui dans un geste désespéré l'avait tué avant de se donner la mort. Sa petite armée s'était alors dissoute et tout était rentré dans le calme sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi cette femme avait tellement voulu que Van lui appartienne. Cela s'était déroulé en à peine trois mois…

Mais juste avant la disparition de Vénila, Hitomi était apparu à Van pour lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, qu'elle souhaitait qu'il fasse sa vie, soit heureux et qu'il la laisse en paix. Puis elle était partie sans un mot de plus. Merle avait retrouvé Van dans un état lamentable et il lui avait alors retransmit les paroles d'Hitomi. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi la jeune fille avait rejeté son maître Van, ils étaient tellement heureux et semblaient s'aimer vraiment avant qu'elle ne reparte sur le Lune des Illusions. Van s'était alors jeté corps et âme dans le travail, dans la reconstruction de Fanélia. Sans doute pour tenter d'oublier Hitomi. Mais une fois tout les travaux terminés, il était retombé dans un état quasi catatonique et Merle avait du déployer des montagnes de tendresse et de patience afin de le ramener. Les mois puis les années passant, il semblait redevenir un peu lui même, mais Merle savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un masque, que son coeur saignait toujours et qu'au fond de lui même il était plus malheureux que jamais.

Merle sentit une colère sourde, une rage profonde monter en elle. Elle avait presque des envies meurtrière vis à vis d'Hitomi pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à Van. Si seulement ils savaient pourquoi! Si seulement elle lui avait donné une raison quant au fait qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui! La colère montait de plus en plus en Merle et quand elle cru ne plus pouvoir se contenir et devoir sortir afin de se défouler sur quelque chose, une lumière aveuglante jaillit au centre de la pièce.

Merle et Van furent stupéfaits par cette apparition et Van se leva immédiatement afin de se mettre en garde pensant qu'une menace guettait.

- Merle! Viens derrière moi!

Merle ne se fit pas prier et couru rejoindre Van. Quand elle arriva près de lui, lui lumière commença à diminuer peu à peu pour finir par former une sphère blanche, flottant à hauteur de leur taille et tournant sur elle même. Puis dans un autre flash aveuglant, une image commença à se former. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, ils virent des couleurs se fondre les une dans les autres pour finir par former une image. Ils virent ainsi se former les contours d'une personne. Une jeune fille dont le visage était caché par un rideau de cheveux de couleur clair. Puis avec stupéfaction, ils virent la jeune fille relever la tête pour découvrir le visage d'Hitomi.

Sous le choc, Van se retrouva assis sur le canapé. Par contre, Merle se hérissa immédiatement.

- Elle! Comment? Je ne veux pas la voir! Comment on fait pour que cette chose s'arrête!

Elle allait s'élancer vers la sphère pour la détruire, la réduire en charpie grâce à ses griffes si il le fallais quand Van la retint par le bras.

- Laisse Merle.

- Quoi? Non!

- Si on la vois, ce n'est pas pour rien, peut-être a t'elle besoin d'aide.

Merle sentit son coeur se serrer en entendants la tristesse dans la voix de Van. Elle se doutais que voir la jeune fille, même de cette manière, ne lui ferais absolument aucun bien. Au contraire.

- Je m'en fiche! Elle n'a qu'à se débrouiller toute seule! Je ne veux pas la voir!

- Et bien dans ce cas là, sors de la pièce. Je souhaite m'assurer que tout va bien pour elle.

- Mais maître Van...

- Si tu souhaites rester ici, je ne veux plus rien entendre.

- Très bien.

Bien malgré elle, Merle se rassit auprès de Van et observa Hitomi. Elle sentait que Van était tendus, et elle savait que quand cette vision d'Hitomi disparaîtrait, il retomberait dans un état horrible. Mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait rien faire ni dire, juste observer la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant eux sans vraiment être là.

Hitomi ne semblait pas avoir conscience du fait qu'elle était observée, et Merle du s'avouer que la jeune fille avait changé et était devenue très belle. Elle portait maintenant les cheveux plus long, ondulés ils lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules. Quand elle se leva pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau, Merle constata qu'elle avait également des formes plus généreuses, ses hanches s'étaient quelques peu élargies et elle avait une poitrine plus grande.

Présentement, elle écrivais sur divers documents, semblait prendre des notes et tapais sur une sorte de grand rectangle noir couvert de symboles, parlait également dans un appareil qui ne cessait de faire du bruit, comme une sonnerie stridente. Merle et Van la voyaient parler ainsi toute seule mais en l'observant, ils comprirent qu'elle avait à ces moments là une conversation et que l'appareil dans lequel elle parlait était sûrement une invention permettant d'avoir une conversation alors que son interlocuteur se trouvait loin d'elle. Ils furent même étonnés de voir Hitomi parler dans d'autres langues qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Plus tard, ils la virent passer un coup de balais, préparer et ranger diverses choses... Durant plusieurs heures, ils l'observèrent ainsi, sans dire un mot.

Tard dans la nuit, alors que tout le monde à Fanélia dormait depuis longtemps, Van et Merle étaient toujours assis devant cette étrange sphère montrant Hitomi. Elle était actuellement en train de lire un livre quand une petite sonnerie se fit entendre. Etonnés, ils virent le visage d'Hitomi se crisper d'inquiétude, puis elle attrapa un petit appareil qu'elle colla à son oreille. Ils l'écoutèrent parler.

- _Louise, que se passe t'il?_

Il y eu une pause et Van et Merle en déduisirent qu'une personne parlait à Hitomi. Ils la virent se détendre à vue d'oeil et porter sa main à son coeur.

- _Alors pourquoi m'appelez-vous? Il est quatre heures du matin! Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue!_

Ils virent Hitomi secouer la tête, puis un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

- _D'accord, passez le moi....... Bonjour mon amour._

Hitomi se tus pour écouter son interlocuteur et Van eu un coup au coeur. Il se douta qu'elle parlait à son mari ou fiancé, peut importe. A l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il se re-concentra afin d'entendre ce qu'elle disait.

- _Vraiment? Si terrible que ça? Raconte moi........ Vraiment? ....... Mais tu es plus fort que ça...... Oui..... Moi aussi j'aimerais être avec toi mon coeur, mais tu sais que je dois travailler...... Non chéris, tu ne peux pas venir me voir...... Parce que c'est comme ça, tu dois dormir........._

Van sentait son coeur se serrer de plus en plus. Il ne voulait plus rester là, il voulait partir, il ne supportait plus d'entendre Hitomi susurrer ces mots doux à un autre homme. Mais par il ne savais quelle force, il ne pouvais pas se lever, il ne pouvais que rester ici, assis à côté de Merle et regarder Hitomi parler avec une voix si douce à cet autre homme.

- _Ecoute, on fait un deal. Tu te recouches, tu t'endors....... Non, je suis sûre que tu ne feras plus de cauchemars. Donc tu te rendors et demain matin, quand tu te réveilleras je serais là pour te faire plein de câlins...... Oui, promis......C'est bien mon coeur, je suis fière de toi...... C'est qui mon petit garçon adoré?...... Et c'est qui ta maman préféré?...... Eh oui, c'est moi....... Allez mon coeur, au dodo maintenant..... Oui, moi aussi je t'aime très fort....._

Van et Merle étaient sous le choc. Aux dernières paroles d'Hitomi ils avaient compris qu'elle ne parlait pas à un homme mais à un enfant, son enfant! Merle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer:

- Hitomi... maman!

Ils se reprirent quelque peu en voyant Hitomi reprendre la parole.

- _Oui Louise? Oui je suis désolée, j'espère qu'il ne vous réveillera plus..... D'accord, s'il le faut racontez-lui une courte histoire, mais je pense qu'il va vite s'endormir...... Très bien, merci encore..... Oui à tout à l'heure._

Hitomi raccrocha puis ils l'observèrent encore un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils la voient mettre une veste et sortir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ils la virent marcher durant environs vingt minutes puis pénétrer dans un bâtiment. Elle monta plusieurs volées d'escaliers puis s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement. Une jeune fille se trouvait déjà dans la pièce dans laquelle Hitomi venait de pénétrer.

- _Bonjour Louise._

- _Bonjour Hitomi, votre nuit s'est bien passée ?_

- _Oui, tout va bien. Et vous ?_

- _A part le cauchemar tout à été calme. Il s'est vite rendormi._

- _Bien. Je suis désolée qu'il vous ait réveillée._

- _Ce n'est rien, et puis je suis là pour ça !_

- _Oui, mais quand même… J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée ?_

- _Non tout va bien. Sur ce, je file sinon je vais être en retard en cours._

- _Allez-y. Bonne journée et à ce soir !_

- _Merci, à vous aussi._

La jeune fille prénommée Louise attrapa son sac puis sortit de l'appartement. Hitomi enleva sa veste et se dirigea directement vers une porte fermée. Elle l'ouvrit tout doucement et entra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Grâce à la faible lumière entrant par la pièce voisine, Van et Merle distinguèrent Hitomi se diriger vers un petit lit. Elle s'assit sur le bord et posa sa main sur une petite tête dépassant des couvertures.

- _Bonjour mon bébé._

Ils virent l'enfant remuer et relever la tête mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à distinguer son visage à cause de la pénombre régnant dans la pièce.

- _Maman ?_

- _Oui mon cœur, tu as bien dormi ?_

- _Oh maman ! Tu avais promis d'être là quand je me réveillerais et tu es là !_

- _Bien sûr mon trésor, tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses._

Le petit garçon sortit de sous les couvertures et se blottit dans les bras d'Hitomi. Cette dernière lui caressa doucement le dos. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi puis Hitomi déposa un petit bisou sur son front.

- _Allez mon cœur, va te débarbouiller et je te prépare ton petit déjeuner. N'oublis pas que tu passe la journée avec tatie Yukari aujourd'hui._

- _Et j'aurais le droit de manger une glace ?_

- _Oui bonhomme. Allez, zou, dans la salle de bain._

- _Tout de suite !_

Le petit garçon sauta du lit et courut hors de la pièce. Hitomi soupira puis se leva du lit pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et les volets puis aérer le lit. Enfin elle sortit de la chambre et, voyant son fils installé à table, elle se dirigea vers un placard.

- _Alors champion, tu veux des céréales au chocolat ou au miel ?_

- _…_

- _Allooo, il y à quelqu'un ou bien on se serait rendormi ?_

- _…_

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponses, Hitomi se tourna pour observer son fils. Van et Merle virent alors que le petit garçon avait la tête baissée, ils n'aperçurent donc qu'une masse de cheveux noirs en bataille. Hitomi se dirigea vers lui et, posant sa main sous son menton, elle releva son visage.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon cœur ?_

Alors qu'elle relevait le visage du petit garçon, Van se leva d'un bond et Merle porta sa main à sa bouche en voyant enfin le visage de l'enfant. De longues mèches de cheveux noirs, un nez fin, des pommettes hautes. C'était le portrait craché de Van, le même visage que lorsqu'il avait le même âge. La seule différence était de grands yeux verts à présent remplis de larmes.

Il n'y avait aucuns doutes, cet enfant était celui d'Hitomi mais il était certain en le voyant que Van était son père.

Sans un mot, Van se retourna et sortit de la pièce. Merle courut à sa suite.

- Maître Van !

- Laisse-moi Merle.

- S'il te plaît Van, reste…

- NON ! Laisse-moi seul !

Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, Van sortit du château, déploya ses ailes et s'envola dans le ciel. Dépitée, Merle retourna dans le salon où la sphère continuait à montrer des images d'Hitomi.

Van avait la vue brouillée, il sentait ses oreilles bourdonner. Il vola un long moment sans voir où il allait. Il se sentait trahis, bafoué. Cet enfant était le sien et il n'en savait rien. Hitomi n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui dire. Ces nuits qu'ils avaient échangées avant qu'elle ne reparte sur la Lune des Illusions … Quand elle l'avait contacté pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus rien à voir avec lui, qu'elle voulait qu'il vive sa vie et la laisse tranquille, à ce moment là elle devait savoir qu'elle était enceinte… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir trahis, pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'elle se venge de cette façon ? De la pire des manières ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Au bout d'un long moment, il finit par se poser au pied des sépultures de sa famille, près d'Escaflowne. Une fois que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il s'effondra, tomba sur les genoux et hurla enfin toute sa douleur, da déception, sa rancœur…

- AAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!

Il aimait Hitomi, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, et même après qu'elle lui ait clairement dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie, il avait continué à l'aimer et à espérer son retour.

- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça Hitomi !

Lui cacher qu'il avait un enfant était pour lui quelque chose d'horrible. Son enfant, et il ne le savait pas… Etais-ce parce qu'elle avait un autre homme dans sa vie ? Même dans ce cas elle n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher une telle chose.

Il se courba un peu plus, son front touchant presque le sol, et murmura :

- Hitomi… Je te hais pour ce que tu as fait…

A cet instant, un souffle d'air chaud balaya sa tête et il entendit une voix bien connue.

- Il ne faut pas juger trop rapidement mon fils…

Il releva la tête et observa, abasourdi, la silhouette qui se tenait en face de lui.

- Maman ?

- Relève toi mon fils, relève toi et observe. Ensuite tu pourras juger par toi-même.

- Comment ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Observe…

La silhouette de sa mère disparut petit à petit et le décor autour de lui changea. Les couleurs se fondirent les unes dans les autres pour finir par reformer une nouvelle scène. Il se trouvait de nouveau dans la clairière d'Escaflowne mais il n'était pas exactement au même endroit et la lumière du jour n'était pas la même. Tout à coup, il fut abasourdi en se voyant, lui-même en train de tenir Hitomi dans ses bras. Il comprit alors qu'il voyait des images du passé, il revivait le moment où Hitomi était rentrée chez elle. A cet instant, il se vit lever le bras vers les cieux, tenant dans sa main l'énergiste d'Escaflowne. Une douce lumière bleue les enveloppa et Hitomi commença à s'élever vers les cieux. Van se souvenait de ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Je t'aime Van, je ne t'oublierais jamais.

Réentendre cette phrase lui brisa de nouveau le cœur. Mais il ne put y penser plus longtemps car la scène se brouilla de nouveau.

A présent, il se trouvait dans une petite chambre composée d'un lit une place, d'une armoire et d'un bureau. Il vit tout à coup Hitomi entrer dans la pièce et refermer soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Elle s'assit sur son lit, tenant dans ses mains une sorte de stylo blanc et se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fixés sur un point au loin. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle souffla un long moment et regarda l'objet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Son visage se décomposa.

- Oh mon Dieu…

Elle resta un moment sans esquisser un seul mouvement, puis un petit sourire apparu sur son visage et elle porta la main à son ventre.

- Van…

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme. Hitomi sursauta et cacha ce qu'elle tenait dans la main.

- Allez ma chérie, il faut te préparer, Yukari est arrivée elle t'attend en bas. N'oublis pas que tu passe le week-end chez elle et que tu ne reviens à la maison que lundi soir, donc n'oublis pas tes affaires de cours.

- D'accord maman.

La femme sortit de la chambre et Hitomi poussa un soupir.

De nouveau, la scène se brouilla puis se recomposa. Van tourna sur lui-même et constata qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce mais à présent il faisait nuit. Hitomi entra dans la pièce et se jeta sur le lit.

- Pfff, enfin seule.

Elle resta encore un moment allongée, les yeux dans le vague puis se releva et se posta devant la fenêtre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle observa la lune durant un petit moment. Puis elle s'agenouilla et joignit ses mains comme dans une prière.

- Van, écoute-moi. Van…

Van était abasourdi, elle avait voulu le prévenir ? Avait-il refusé de l'écouter ? Trop concentré sur l'image de la jeune fille, il sursauta en même temps qu'Hitomi en entendant un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et étouffa un cri en reconnaissant Vénila, cette femme qui avait essayé de l'atteindre quelques mois après la fin de la guerre. Que faisait-elle là ? Quels liens avait-elle avec Hitomi ? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées en entendant Hitomi parler.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Hitomi s'était relevée et était dos à la fenêtre. Vénila affichait un petit sourire.

- Bonsoir Hitomi.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mon nom est Vénila. Tu ne me connais pas mais moi je te connais très bien. Qui ne connais pas la jeune fille qui à aider à mettre fin à la guerre contre les Zaïbacher ?

- Vous… Vous venez de Gaïa ?

- Effectivement.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un moment à s'observer en silence. Hitomi paraissait troublée et Vénila affichait toujours son petit sourire.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- C'est très simple ma chère, je suis venue te voir pour une seule et unique chose. Je souhaite que tu cesse d'importuner Van.

- Que… Quoi ?

- Je souhaite que tu cesse d'importuner Van. Il est trop gentil pour te le dire lui-même, c'est pourquoi je suis venue jusqu'ici.

- De quel droit…

- Tut tut tut. Pas un mot de plus. Van et moi sommes maintenant fiancés, il m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec toi durant le temps que tu es restée sur Gaïa et je lui ai pardonné car il me croyait morte durant la destruction de Fanélia. Mais il est trop gentil pour te dire de cesser de l'importuner par lui-même, c'est pourquoi je suis venue te voir.

- Non…

- Je sais que ce n'es pas simple pour toi, je suis une femme et je comprends ta situation. Mais tu dois aussi me comprendre, je souhaite juste vivre ma vie avec Van et que tu ne t'immisce plus dans notre couple.

- Je ne vous crois pas, j'ai vu Van il y à peu de temps… Vous mentez !

- Je me doutais que tu ne me croirais pas. Tu connais Van et il n'aime pas blesser les gens, c'est pourquoi il ne t'a pas repoussée explicitement. Mais vois-tu Hitomi, moi aussi je possède certains pouvoirs, tu n'es pas la seule. Et je vais te montrer, afin que tu comprenne et vois les choses pat toi-même.

- Quoi ?

Van était outré de l'attitude de Vénila. Il la vis s'approcher d'Hitomi. Cette dernière esquissa un geste de recul mais elle était bloquée contre le mur. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, Vénila arriva à sa hauteur et pausa ses deux mains sur les tempes d'Hitomi. Immédiatement, les yeux d'Hitomi se fermèrent. Elle resta sans bouger durant plusieurs minutes et Van vis son visage se décomposer de plus en plus. Puis Vénila retira ses mains et Hitomi tomba à genoux, les larmes aux yeux.

- Non… Non je ne vous crois pas… C'est impossible ! Van…

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Je suis désolée de te faire du mal mais je dois penser à mon avenir avec Van et à ma future famille.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Grâce à mes dons, je sais que tu es enceinte, et je le suis aussi.

- Comment savez-vous…

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, mais je souhaite préserver ma future famille. C'est pourquoi tu dois contacter Van et lui dire que tu ne souhaite plus le voir.

- S'il souhaite faire sa vie avec vous, pourquoi dois-je lui dire que je ne veux plus le voir ?

- Parce qu'il aurait toujours des remords de te laisser, et je ne le souhaite pas. Et, encore une chose, tu ne dois pas lui dire que tu attends un enfant, nous ne savons même pas s'il est de lui.

- Quoi ? Comment osez-vous ?

- C'est ce que je pense. Écoute-moi bien maintenant, si tu dis quoi que ce soit à Van sur ma visite ou ta grossesse, tu m'obligeras à te faire du mal ainsi qu'a ton enfant.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu ne contacte pas Van pour lui dire que tu ne souhaite plus le voir, je ferais du mal à ton enfant, est-ce bien clair ?

- Je…

- Je te conseille fortement de m'obéir car ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air. Il me serait désagréable de faire du mal à un enfant innocent, mais si tu m'y force, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Et n'oublis pas que si tu tente quoi que ce soit, je le saurais.

- …

- Sur ce, je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça. N'oublis pas Hitomi, ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air. Van et moi allons nous marier dans deux semaines. Alors ne gâche pas tout. Au plaisir de ne jamais nous revoir Hitomi.

Affliger, Van vis Vénila disparaître. Il se tourna vers Hitomi et son cœur se brisa en la voyant allongée sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle pleurait et n'arrivait presque plus à respirer tellement ses sanglots étaient forts. Oubliant que c'était des images du passé, Van se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ses mains se refermèrent sur du vide et les couleurs se fondirent de nouveau les unes dans les autres.

Quand les formes reprirent contenances autour de lui, il constata qu'il se trouvait dans une cuisine. Près d'un évier se tenait une femme et Van reconnu la mère d'Hitomi et un homme était assis à table, un journal devant lui et Van pensa qu'il s'agissait du père d'Hitomi. A cet instant, la jeune fille entra dans la pièce et s'assit à table. Van sentit son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois en constatant que de grandes cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux encore rougis. Sa mère s'avança vers elle.

- Bonjour Hitomi, eh bien, tu as l'air très fatiguée. Tu t'es encore amusée à tirer les tarots toute la nuit ?

- Non maman, je ne tire plus les tarots depuis quelques mois, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Ah bon.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, cette fois rompu par le père d'Hitomi.

- Eh bien ma fille, dépêche toi de manger, tu va arriver en retard en cours.

- Je dois… vous dire quelque chose.

- Oui ?

- …

- Alors, parle. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Je suis enceinte…

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu. Parle plus fort.

- Je suis enceinte.

Le père d'Hitomi posa lentement son journal en fixant sa fille. Sa mère brisa une assiette et s'accrocha au plan de travail. Le silence gênant dura encore quelques minutes. Puis le père d'Hitomi repris la parole.

- C'est une blague ma fille ?

- Non…

- As-tu été violée ?

- Non.

Le visage du père d'Hitomi pris des traits de plus en plus en colère. Sa mère ne disait toujours rien mais elle s'était retournée afin d'observer sa fille.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Oui.

- Et de combien de temps es-tu enceinte ?

- Un peu plus de deux mois.

- … Très bien, tu nous dis cela à temps. Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec une clinique privée afin d'arranger tout ça.

- Quoi ?

- Il est bien sûr hors de question que tu garde cet enfant. Le fait que tu ne sois plus pure est déjà un problème et j'espère que si tu trouve un mari un jour, il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. Mais c'est ton problème. Quoi qu'il en soit nous allons aller dans cette clinique et tu va avorter.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je… Je ne veux pas avorter, je veux garder cette enfant ! C'est mon enfant, il est hors de question que je le tue !

- Tu n'as pas le choix ma fille, il est hors de question que tu place le déshonneur sur notre famille. A moins que le père soit prêt à t'épouser. Ce dont je doute fortement en voyant ton visage ce matin.

- …

- Je m'en doutais. Nous irons donc dans cette clinique.

- NON ! Vous ne toucherez pas à mon enfant !

- Ne soit pas stupide Hitomi. Tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu refuse de m'accompagner dans cette clinique je ne veux plus de toi dans ma maison. Il est hors de question que j'élève et nourrisse une fille mère. Je ne veux pas être montré du doigt pas nos voisins et amis. A toi de voir. Si tu refuse d'avorter, je ne veux pas te voir ici ce soir, tu devras partir avant mon retour.

Sans rien dire de plus, il se leva, embrassa sa femme et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour Hitomi. Van était ulcéré de la réaction de cet homme, et il ne savait pas si à ce moment il aurait été vraiment présent sur les lieux s'il aurait pu se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Hitomi avait l'air complètement abattue et avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa mère, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, l'observait avec un air réprobateur. Hitomi releva la tête vers elle, son regard étant implorant.

- Maman…

- Ne cherche pas de soutien de mon côté Hitomi, ce que tu as fait est mal. Maintenant va t'en, je ne veux plus te voir.

Cette fois ci, les larmes coulèrent pour de bon sur le visage de la jeune fille et elle se précipita hors de la pièce. Van avait physiquement mal pour elle. D'abord Vénila qui lui faisait croire qu'il allait se faire sa vie avec elle, et maintenant ses parents qui lui tournaient le dos… Il se sentit malade en pensant à toutes les épreuves qu'Hitomi avait du endurer… par sa faute. Alors que la jeune fille disparaissait dans les escaliers, la scène se brouilla.

Quand les formes autour de lui se reformèrent, il aperçut tout de suite Hitomi. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que dans la scène précédente et avait toujours les yeux rougis. Elle se tenait devant une porte d'entrée et derrière elle était placée une grande valise et le sac qu'elle avait sur Gaïa. Van la vis prendre une grande inspiration puis toquer à la porte. Peu de temps après, une femme vint ouvrir.

- Hitomi ? Mais tu n'es pas en cours ?

- Bonjour madame Uchida.

- Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ces bagages ?

- Je… Je suis venue vous demander si vous pouviez m'héberger, juste un ou deux jours, le temps que je trouve une solution.

- Je ne comprends pas Hitomi, mais ne reste pas dehors, entre donc.

Van vis la femme aider Hitomi à rentrer ses bagages dans la maison puis la conduisit dans le salon et la fit asseoir sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hitomi, pourquoi tout ces bagages ?

- Je… Je suis partie de chez moi.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne faut pas faire ça !

- …

- Hitomi…

- Je suis… Je suis enceinte, et mes parents ne l'acceptent pas.

- Que… Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

- … D'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour partir de chez toi.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, soit j'avortais, soit je partais. Je refuse de tuer mon enfant. Mon père ne veut pas de moi sous son toit si je n'avorte pas. Alors je suis partie. Je… Je ne peux pas madame Uchida, je l'aime déjà, je ne peux pas avorter !

- Et ta mère ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Elle se range à l'avis de mon père.

- C'est incroyable ! Tu n'as même pas seize ans et ils te fichent à la porte ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça, je vais aller les voir !

- Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Ca ne servirait à rien, je connais mon père, il… Il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. Si vous pouviez juste m'héberger un ou deux jours le temps que je sache quoi faire.

- Bien sûr que tu peux rester ma chérie mais, je ne comprends pas la réaction de ta mère, elle vous a eu toi et ton frère, comment peut-elle réagir comme ça ?

- Elle… Elle a dis que ce que j'avais fait était mal…

Van vis Hitomi éclater en sanglots et la femme la pris dans ses bras afin de la calmer. Puis elle se mit à lui parler doucement.

- Ecoute-moi Hitomi, faire l'amour n'est pas mal. Et je suis sûre que si tu l'as fait, c'est que tu aimais l'homme avec qui tu étais. Maintenant je ne vais pas te poser de questions sur le père de cet enfant car il est clair vu ta situation qu'il ne sera pas présent… Je ne sais pas si Yukari t'en as déjà parlé mais j'ai été dans la même situation que toi. J'avais alors un an de plus que toi et j'ai aimé un homme passionnément. Malheureusement, quand je suis tombée enceinte de la sœur de Yukari, cet homme n'as pas assumé ses actes et est partit. Contrairement à toi, j'ai eu la chance que mes parents me soutiennent. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je sais que pour le moment tu te sens abandonnée par tout le monde mais je serais là pour toi, et Yukari aussi. Nous allons trouver une solution. Tout va bien se passer, tu va voir.

- Merci, merci beaucoup.

Alors que la scène se brouillait, Van se sentit quelque peu soulagé qu'Hitomi ai trouvé quelqu'un pour la soutenir.

Ensuite, une série de flash montra à Van les différentes étapes de la grossesse d'Hitomi, et il fut heureux de pouvoir voir quelques scènes qu'il avait manqué.

Puis une image fixe se matérialisa et il aperçu Hitomi, allongée sur une table, les cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur et son visage exprimant une vive douleur. Il comprit qu'elle était en train de donner naissance à leur enfant. Une jeune fille se tenait près d'elle et lui tenait la main et un médecin et deux infirmières étaient près d'elle. Encore une fois, Van fut blessé de ne pas avoir été la pour Hitomi. La jeune fille parlait à Hitomi.

- Allez Hitomi, c'est presque fini.

- Non, non je n'y arriverais jamais ! Ca fait trop mal !

- Mais si mademoiselle, quand je vous le dirais, il va falloir pousser fort.

- NON ! VAN ! Van j'ai besoin de toi !

- Il n'est pas là Hito…

- S'il te plaît Yukari, j'ai besoin de lui ! VAN !

- Je ne peux pas aller le chercher Hitomi, mais je suis là, tout va bien se passer.

- VAN !

Van sentit son cœur se briser en voyant Hitomi l'appeler ainsi.

- Maintenant mademoiselle Kanzaki, poussez fort !

Van vis Hitomi se tendre sous l'effort et la douleur, puis il entendit des pleurs d'enfant et Hitomi retomba allongée. Van savait que c'étais des souvenirs, mais il eu les larmes aux yeux en vivant cet instant.

L'infirmière s'approcha d'Hitomi, tenant dans ses bras un petit être emmailloté dans un linge blanc.

- Félicitations mademoiselle Kanzaki, c'est un garçon.

Hitomi tendis les bras et pris l'enfant contre elle.

- Oh mon amour, tu es si beau. Je t'aime mon bébé, je t'aime tellement.

- Avez-vous déjà choisis le nom que vous voulez lui donner ?

Hitomi regarda un long moment l'enfant, un doux sourire flottant dur ses lèvres.

- Oui. Evan. Tu t'appelleras Evan. Comme ça ton papa sera un petit peu avec nous.

Van sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il découvrit le nom de son enfant. Alors qu'il les observait, la scène se brouilla de nouveau.

A présent, la nouvelle scène lui montrait la Hitomi du présent, il revoyait le moment où il avait découvert le visage baigné de larmes de l'enfant et par la même occasion sa paternité. Il s'en voulu alors de sa réaction, sa mère avait raison, il ne fallait pas juger trop vite. Et il ne la remercierait jamais assez de lui avoir montré tout ces scènes. Il vit alors Hitomi s'avancer vers l'enfant.

- Evan, trésor, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Maman…

- Oui mon cœur ?

- C'est un garçon au parc, un grand. Il a dit que… Que je n'avais pas de papa. C'est vrais maman ?

Van vis le visage d'Hitomi se décomposer. Il eu mal pour le petit. Mais cela voulais-il dire qu'Hitomi n'avait pas d'autre homme dans sa vie ?

- Mon cœur, tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé comment on faisait les bébés ?

- Oui…

- Comme je te l'ais dit, pour faire un bébé il faut qu'un papa et une maman s'aiment très fort. Et ton papa et moi nous nous sommes aimés très fort. C'est comme ça que tu es arrivé.

- Mais pourquoi mon papa à moi il n'est pas là ? Il ne m'aime pas ?

- Ton papa ne sait pas que tu es arrivé dans mon ventre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment t'expliquer… Oui, tu te souviens de ta chérie, Keïko ?

- Oui, mais Keiko c'est plus ma chérie, maintenant c'est Colie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est Colie que j'aime maintenant.

- Eh bien c'est la même chose pour ton papa. Il aime une autre maman.

- Mais pourquoi il t'aime plus toi ?

- C'est comme ça mon cœur. Mais il faut que tu sache que tu as un papa, comme tout les enfants, c'est juste qu'il vit très loin d'ici. Et je suis sûre que s'il savait que tu es là, il t'aimerait aussi fort que moi.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Sûre et certaine. Maintenant sèche tes larmes mon amour. Et je veux que tu ma parles tout de suite de ce genre de chose, je ne veux pas que tu gardes tout en toi d'accord ?

- Oui maman.

Hitomi embrassa son fils et se releva pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Van était admiratif, elle croyait qu'il avait refait sa vie avec une autre femme mais elle ne tentait pas de dire du mal de lui, au contraire… Alors qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur cette femme qu'il avait toujours aimée, la scène se brouilla une dernière fois.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait de nouveau dans la clairière d'Escaflowne et il se rendit compte en observant le soleil qu'une heure à peine s'était écoulée depuis son arrivée. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, sans bouger, à penser à tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi, même si Hitomi avait un homme dans sa vie, il fallait qu'il aille la trouver pour tout lui expliquer, pour rencontrer son enfant.

Sa décision étant prise, il tomba à genoux, pris le pendentif que Hitomi lui avait offert et qui ne l'avait jamais quitté entre ses mains, et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur la jeune fille.

Quelques instants plus tard, une colonne de lumière l'emporta vers les cieux.

----------------------

Hitomi venait de finir de prendre son petit déjeuner, une demi-heure plus tôt, Yukari et Evan venaient de partir. Yukari et elles avaient discuté un moment d'Evan, Hitomi lui ayant expliqué le besoin d'avoir un père que ressentais son fils. Yukari avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Hitomi n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose, à trouver un autre homme. Son amie avait pris son fils pour la journée afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Trouver un travail de nuit était le mieux pour elle, ainsi, Louise veillait sur Evan la nuit et en contre partie Hitomi lui offrait le gite et le couvert. Mais il n'était pas simple de se reposer la journée avec un enfant d'un peu plus de trois ans. Ainsi Yukari le gardait le mercredi et Mme Uchida s'en occupait le mardi et vendredi. Mais Hitomi commençait à être vraiment fatiguée et elle devait trouver une solution afin de pouvoir trouver une place en garderie pour Evan.

Perdue dans ses pensée, Hitomi entra dans le salon afin de voir si tout était en ordre avant de se coucher, quand elle aperçu une silhouette à sa droite. Elle eu un geste de recul en pensant à un intrus et fini par porter la main à sa bouche en reconnaissant la personne. Elle recula encore d'un pas en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche. Impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être là, elle devait être tellement fatiguée qu'elle pensait le voir… Elle tentait de se convaincre que cette personne qu'elle aimait tant ne se trouvait pas devant elle quand il brisa le silence qui les entourait.

- Hitomi…

Non… Elle ne pouvait pas non plus imaginer sa voix…

- Hitomi tu… Tu me reconnais ?

Elle tomba à genoux, c'était trop, trop pour elle. La voyant s'effondrer ainsi, il se précipita vers elle et, instinctivement, la pris dans ses bras.

- Van… Van c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas être là…

- Je suis là Hitomi, je suis avec toi.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, sans bouger ni parler. Puis Hitomi relava son visage vers celui de Van.

- Mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Je t'aie vue Hitomi, j'ai vu des images de… De vous deux.

- Evan ?

- Oui.

- Oh mon Dieu… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Van…

- Il n'y à rien à dire.

- Je voulais juste que tu vives la vie que tu voulais, que tu sois heureux…

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer Hitomi, j'ai tout vu.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai vu Vénila quand elle est venue te voir.

- Ta femme…

- Ce n'est pas ma femme Hitomi.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien Van.

- Viens.

Il la releva et l'emmena vers le canapé. Après l'avoir faite asseoir, il s'assit à son tour près d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Hitomi, Vénila n'est pas ma femme, je ne suis pas marié.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas, elle m'a dit…

- Je sais. Hier soir, une sphère et apparue, et Merle et moi t'avons vue. Nous t'avons observée toute la nuit et quand je t'aie vue rentrer ici, quand j'ai vu… le petit j'ai… Je dois t'avouer que j'ai assez mal réagis.

- Van, il faut que tu comprennes…

- Je sais Hitomi. Ma mère m'est apparue et elle m'a montré des images de ton passé. Et ce depuis que tu es partie de Gaïa. Je… Je suis tellement désolé Hitomi, avec tout ce que tu as vécu, je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir été la pour toi.

- Van…

- Il faut que tu sache, Vénila n'a jamais été ma femme. Elle est apparue à peine deux mois après que tu sois partie. Elle semblait avoir quelques pouvoirs et s'est vite constitué une petite armée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle voulait m'atteindre. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé, peu de temps après, un de ses hommes l'a assassinée avant de se donner la mort. Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà œuvré auprès de toi.

- Elle… Oh non, j'aurais du écouter mon instinct et ne pas la croire. J'aurais du te parler. Mais elle avait dit qu'elle ferait du mal à Evan…

- Je sais…

- Je n'ai pas voulu la croire Van, mais elle à touché ma tête et m'a montré des images… Des images de toi en train de la demander en mariage, tu disais des choses horribles sur moi…

- Hitomi…

- Je suis désolée Van, tout est de ma faute…

- Non Hitomi, je suis aussi fautif que toi. La dernière fois où tu es venue me voir, j'aurais du te recontacter ou même venir te voir, pour comprendre. Je n'aurais pas du laisser les choses comme ça.

- Oui, mais à cause de moi, tu n'as pas connu Evan.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- De lui avoir donné ce prénom.

- Son nom entier est Evan Folken Kanzaki.

Van observa Hitomi, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Puis quelque chose dans ce qu'elle venait de dire fit irruption dans son esprit.

- Kanzaki ? Tu… Tu n'es pas mariée ?

- … Non. Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'un seul homme.

Van plongea ses yeux dans le regard émeraude de la jeune fille. Puis sans réfléchir, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Hitomi répondit immédiatement à son baiser et se lova un peu plus dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, profitant de leurs retrouvailles, et profitant tout simplement l'un de l'autre. Puis Hitomi entreprit de raconter à Van les étapes de la vie de leurs fils qu'il avait manqué.

- Et tes parents ?

- Je ne suis jamais allée les revoir, et ils n'ont jamais voulu prendre de mes nouvelles ou de celles d'Evan. Je vois souvent mon petit frère, Mamoru. Il à longtemps essayé de raisonné mes parents mais c'est peine perdue. C'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça, je sais sur qui je peux compter. Yukari, ma meilleure amie, et sa famille ont été très présents pour moi, ils sont un peu comme ma famille.

- J'aurais tellement voulu être là pour toi.

- Mais tu es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Evan va être tellement heureux de te voir.

- Et s'il ne m'accepte pas ?

- Il à besoin de toi Van. Tu es son père et il sera heureux de te voir. Il est assez chamboulé de ne pas vivre avec son père comme tout les autres enfants qu'il connaît.

- Je sais, je vous ais vu ce matin. Merci pour tout ce que tu as dit sur moi. Tu aurais pu lui dire du mal de moi et tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Je t'aime Van, je t'ai toujours aimé. Et même si je te détestais, je ne pourrais pas dire du mal de toi à ton fils, car il n'y est pour rien.

- Mon fils…

Van était encore sous le choc d'avoir appris qu'il était père. Bien sur il en était heureux mais il fallait du temps pour complètement s'habituer à cette nouvelle.

Ils parlèrent encore longtemps de tout et de rien, de leurs vies respectives mais surtout de leurs fils. Oubliant ainsi complètement leur fatigue.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils entendirent le bruit de la serrure puis la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait.

- C'est nous Hitomi, on est rentrés !

- Maman ?

Hitomi se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Ici mon poussin.

Van la suivit et découvrit une jeune fille dans l'entrée, puis il vit le petit garçon se précipiter vers Hitomi. Il les regarda un instant, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Quand il releva les yeux, il se rendit compte que la jeune fille le dévisageait avec un air choqué.

- Hitomi…

- Tout va bien Yukari. Merci d'avoir gardé Evan. Je t'appel pour tout t'expliquer d'accord ?

- Heu… Oui, oui bien sûr.

La jeune fille fit un bref signe de tête à Van puis sortit.

Hitomi se retourna vers Van, le petit toujours dans ses bras. Van ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir ni comment se présenter à l'enfant. Ce dernier tirait justement Hitomi par la manche afin qu'elle le pose au sol.

Sans un mot, il s'avança vers Van et, une fois devant lui, il tira sur le bas de son t-shirt afin qu'il s'abaisse à sa hauteur. Sans parler, Van s'exécuta et s'agenouilla devant l'enfant. Le petit garçon commença à toucher son visage, ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses joues, ses lèvres… Puis un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage et, laissant retomber ses mains, il murmura :

- Toi, tu es mon papa.

Alors, des larmes coulant sans retenue sur son visage d'homme, Van pris enfin son enfant dans ses bras.

**_Fin_**


End file.
